


Right Place, Right Time

by oopsyhyunjin



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Bus, Confessions, First Dates, M/M, Meet-Cute, University, thats it, theres a single moonbae crumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23575030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oopsyhyunjin/pseuds/oopsyhyunjin
Summary: Chanhee didn’t think the bus trip downtown would be so eventful but he’s glad it did.
Relationships: Choi Chanhee | New/Ji Changmin | Q
Comments: 6
Kudos: 73





	Right Place, Right Time

You know that feeling you get on Friday? That “it’s finally the end of the week and I’m gonna go out and have fun” feeling?

Yeah, that is not what Chanhee is feeling right now. 

Once he gets to the bus stop and he sees almost twenty people waiting for it he knows he’s in for a long ride. But he’s used to it. Luckily he has always been able to reach his destination without problems. There will always be someone standing a little too close.   
But who knows? He might get in on time to find a seat. 

The bus arrives and he can see everyone getting ready to board it. It’s early spring which means the weather’s getting warmer but not warm enough to not wear a jacket out.   
Seeing what’s coming he opts to take it off and put it in his backpack. 

Chanhee tries to get in front of the people there to try to get on the bus quickly but the old lady won’t allow him to do that. He throws a little “fuck” under his breath and braces himself. 

He gets in and discovers, much to his dismay, that there are no seats available. Not only that but it’s also packed. He can’t go any further in the bus so he stays near the doors. 

The ride is fine at first. There’s not people pressing up to him and he’s able to look at his phone for a little while. But that soon comes to an end as the bus reaches the busy part of the city. 

More people flood in with every stop and before he knows it, Chanhee’s on the other side of the bus, next to this good looking guy. What is not there, however, is something for him to hold onto. He just rolls with it. Worst thing that could happen is he’d fall, best thing he can fall in the arms of the cutie right next to him. 

And that’s exactly what happens. Sort of. He doesn’t fall in his arms but on his side. He mutters a small sorry but he can’t move anywhere so he sticks next to the cute guy with the red-ish hair. Another stop comes on and he bumps into the man again. He gives him another whispered apology before the man speaks to him. 

“Just hold onto my arm.”

Chanhee is surprised and looks at him. The man just extends his arm and smiles which makes his dimples appear and Chanhee feels his heart explode but decides to ignore it and grabs onto his arm. “Thank you” he says with a small smile and the guy just nods at him. 

The rest of the ride went by silently. More people came in which forced Chanhee to squeeze himself closer to the man which was weird, to say the least. They haven’t spoken another word, he doesn’t even know his name yet he’s right here pressed onto this boy’s side. Still he doesn’t feel confident enough to say something and besides, the setting isn’t exactly ideal for idle conversation. “Hey”, the other said. Chanhee reacted with a “Hmm?” to which the boy replied with “You should hold on to your backpack. You never know what might happen in such a crowded place.” and the fact that this insanely good looking cares enough about his personal belongings had Chanhee’s heart going a mile a minute. “Oh you’re right. Thanks.”, he offered and the boy just waved him of with a smile. 

Soon the guy tapped his shoulder. “Uhm... this is where I get off.” he said somewhat awkwardly. “Oh me too.” Chanhee replied, even though it’s like 4 stops away from where he’s supposed to meet Jacob and Younghoon. He’s not exactly sure what made him say that but he did. “Oh cool” the other said and they made their way to the door. 

They got off eventually, Chanhee finally letting go of his arm. “Uhm... thanks for the arm.” he said which brought a smile on both their faces. “Goodbye I guess?” Chanhee said, but it sounded a lot like a question. “See you around”, the man said with a wave before he turned around and began walking to his destination. Chanhee let out a sigh and started walking to meet his friends before he hunted the man down and spent the night with him instead of his friends.

“Hey! Finally you’re here. What took you so long?” Jacob said as he half-hugged him. After Younghoon did the same, Chanhee decided to tell them the bus was late and not that he got off 5 stops before because he might have fallen in love with a stranger.   
“Well, let’s get going before all the shops close.” said Younghoon and off they went. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“I should have gotten the other one as well.” Younghoon pouted, as he looked at the t-shirt in his hands. “Well, nothing prevented you from doing it.” Jacob pointed out. “You said it was ugly.” Younghoon said, narrowing his eyes at their best friend. “So? If you liked it you should have bought it. Why did you listen to me anyways?” Jacob responded to which Younghoon replied with “Cause you’re my best friend and you’re supposed to look out for me.” Jacob shrugged, looking defeated and went back to his food. 

“What did you think of it?” Younghoon asked Chanhee this time. Chanhee finally took his attention of the horizon and looked at his friend. “Me? Oh I don’t even remember what it looked like. Sorry.” Younghoon and Jacob exchanged a look before they turned to Chanhee. “What?”, he wondered. “Is there something wrong”, “Yeah you’ve been really silent today.”, “And you’ve barely touched your food.”, “And you’ve been looking outside the entire time we’ve been here.”, “And-“ 

“Yeah ok we get it.”, he cut them off. Sometimes he was surprised to see how in sync his best friends were. “So?” Jacob asked again. “It’s nothing.” Chanhee tried to avoid the topic and failed to do so. “Come on. Don’t avoid us.” Jacob said, giving Chanhee a reassuring smile. “Yeah. You can talk to us if something happened.” Younghoon added. 

Chanhee tried really hard not to roll his eyes but eventually couldn’t not do that. “Calm down. I’m telling you it’s nothing serious.”   
“So something did happen! I knew it!” 

Chanhee let out a deep sigh. Frankly, he was embarrassed to tell them the truth. “Oh I’m crushing on a complete stranger just because he offered me his assistance in the bus.” is sort of embarrassing to tell your friends. Still, they wouldn’t let him off the hook until he gave them something. 

“It’s really nothing. I may or may not have met someone...”. Once again his friends exchanged a look and he knew he was about to be bombarded with a million questions. Again.   
“Who is he?”, “Where did you meet?”, “How did you meet?”, “What’s his name?”, “Is he cute?”, “Are you sure he’s not a creep?” and the list goes on. 

Once they were done Chanhee gave them a pointed look which made them put their heads down in embarrassment. “Supposing you’re done, I met him on the bus and he looked out age so I doubt he’s a creep. He let me hold into him cause I couldn’t hold onto anything else.” “Awwwwww. That’s really cute.” Jacob clasped his hands together and had this dreamy look in his eyes which was sort of scary. “It really is.” Younghoon agreed. “So what’s his name?”. Chanhee took a long sip from his drink and swallowed thickly. “I... don’t... know?” he offered. 

Jacob’s look changed immediately. “What do you mean you don’t know???” he yelled, which earned them a few looks from the other people dining there. “What do you mean you don’t know???” he made sure to whisper this time. “I didn’t ask him.” “If we’re to take anything from your behavior today is that he was obviously very cute.” Younghoon pointed out. It was Chanhee’s turn to have that dreamy look in his eyes. “Oh he was. He’s hair was redish-brown. And it was soft, not that I touched or anything, but I could tell. And he’s eyes were sparkling under the setting sun. And his face was really round and cute. And - oh my god!!! THE DIMPLES!!! Oh he had these adorable dimples and the brightest smile ever and...” 

“Okay okay we get it.” Chanhee decided to look down at his feet, instead of their eyes.   
“He sounds dreamy.” “Yeah if he was that dreamy why didn’t you ask him for his name?”  
Younghoon said, he sounded like he was trying to console Chanhee. “I got nervous. It would have been weird if I just asked him for his name after I had been squeezing him into a little corner of the bus.” “I mean, not necessarily.” Younghoon pointed out. “Yeah he could have been the One.” Jacob said, sounding angry. “Well, if he is the One”, Chanhee put air quotes around «One»  
“we’ll meet again I assume.” 

“Not like that you won’t” Jacob said as he got up. Chanhee was baffled. “What do you mean?” he tried to make sense of the situation. “Do you remember where he got off?” His eyes widened as he realized where he was going with this. That was a plan Chanhee didn’t wanna follow but he also kinda did. He might be the One after all. “I mean yeah but-“ “Then what are we waiting for? Let’s go” Younghoon and Jacob picked up their things before he could finish. “But-“   
“No buts and nos. We’re going. Come on.”  
Jacob signaled him with his hand to get up.   
He was in for a long night. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

“Omg. Isn’t this exciting???” Jacob exclaimed, his right arm entwined with Younghoon’s left.   
“We’re on our way to find the love of Chanhee’s life. What do you think?” Younghoon replied and they squealed. Chanhee rolled his eyes and followed behind them. “Can you tone it down please? He could be there.” “Well, if he’s there that will be much easier.” Jacob laughed. 

Not that long after, the stop came into view. There was a only an elderly man waiting there but isn’t there always one? It was early for all the young people to return to their home after all. 

“So okay Jacob and I will sit here. You go keep an eye out for him.” and with that Younghoon sat down, before he turned to Chanhee again.   
“Oh, and pretend you don’t know us.”   
“Why?” “Cause it’ll look weird if you came here with your friends. You have to look independent.” Jacob added. Chanhee was way too irritated at that point that he just did what he was told. 

His friends immediately went into conversation. He would be too, if they hadn’t made him do this. It was just one random guy who had kindly offered to help Chanhee out in a moment of need. And now he was here waiting for him. Chanhee wouldn’t make a big deal about it, but he was certainly his type. Well, he already did but that was a moment of weakness. Jacob and Younghoon were probably tired of seeing him boyfriend-less and thought that was a good idea. But the chances of him coming to take the bus from that stop were 50/50. 

It was only 21:00. And there were many other holes in their plan. But maybe Chanhee had a little hope (not that he’d ever admit it)

Time past and with it many buses, yet the boy still hadn’t appeared. Chanhee was starting to lose the sliver of hope he had. “It’s been way too long guys. I’m getting tired.” he sighed.   
“I know, I know.” Jacob let out a yawn. “If he’s not here soon we’ll leave I promise.” Chanhee nodded and went back to waiting. It was a dumb plan anyways. 

Another bus stopped in front of them. A few people got off, many got in as it had got pretty late. And it drove off Chanhee very annoyed that he didn’t get in it to go home. He made a move to go back to his friends to leave when a man arrived next to him, who had obviously been running, and he put his hands to his knees. “Damn. Guess I’ll wait.” he said as he rose up and Chanhee saw someone he was both scared and excited to see. 

“Oh it’s you. What are the chances?” he giggled and it was music to Chanhee’s ears. He shot a quick glance to his friends who were staring at the other man like he was the president. “Yeah. Who would’ve thought?” Chanhee replied awkwardly. The man smiled and took out his phone. Chanhee, once again, looked back at his friends, who were probably furious with how awkward he was and urged him to talk to the other. Chanhee took a deep breath and turned to look at him but he spoke first.

“Well, the next bus is coming in like 25 minutes. I guess I’ll keep you company.” he giggled again. Chanhee took this as his queue to reply. “I’m Chanhee.” he extended his arm.   
“Ji Changmin. Nice to meet you.” he shook Chanhee’s hand. First thing he could think is  
«His hand is really soft». And he finally put a name to the face. He was making progress and his heart was full. He shot another glance at Jacob and Younghoon who were losing it from the interaction. 

“Are you going home?” Changmin asked. “Yeah.” Chanhee replied, with a smile.   
“You live on the south?” Changmin pointed at the direction the bus goes. “Yeah. You?” “Me too. Haha” and, he had to stop smiling and giggling, cause Chanhee would take him and put him in his pocket. 

Even though it was dark, the fluorescent light of the street lamp was enough for Chanhee to take a good look at him. Maybe cause there aren’t several people squeezing him into his side. They were the same height. Maybe Changmin was a centimeter taller. He’s hair wasn’t as red as he had initially thought. More like brown with red undertones. His head was rather round which was super cute. In general, he was very attractive, to Chanhee at least. 

“Hello earth to Chanhee?” Changmin laughed and he waved a hand in front of Chanhee’s face. “Hmm? Sorry got distracted.” he tried to play it off with a chuckle but it came out rather awkward. “By my face?” Changmin asked and Chanhee was shocked that he got caught staring. A laughter was heard and Chanhee immediately recognized it as Younghoon’s.   
The two boys turned to look at Chanhee’s friends who immediately stopped laughing. 

Changmin turned his back to them, looking at the road. “Weirdos.” he said, as he crossed his arms and Chanhee thought it was very cute that he used words like that. He tried to laugh quietly by turning awat but the other heard it. “What’s so funny?” Changmin himself started laughing. “Nothing. It’s just not many people use the word «weirdos» when they catch people listening to their conversations.”   
“True but I do. So get used to it.” he replied. 

Chanhee was shook once more. “That sounds like you wanna be friends.” he said. “Don’t you want to?” Changmin asked, with a sort of smirk on his face. Chanhee went to answer but they heard a squeal behind them. It was Younghoon this time. The boys looked at the pair again which made them stop acting like children watching their favorite movie. 

“See? If that’s not weirdo behavior I don’t know what it is.” “Haha yeah.” Chanhee agreed, as he motioned to his friends to go. He looked at them for hopefully what would be the last time that night and he saw them getting up to leave. They gave him a warm smile and a thumbs up and went away.   
“It looks like we made them leave.”   
“As we should” Changmin responded and they both laughed. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Chanhee woke up. 

Once he realized that, he immediately shot up from his lying position and grabbed his phone. First thing he saw when he turned it on was that it was Saturday which means that Friday did happen. Also, right beneath the date there were two notifications. One from Instagram, the other from Twitter. Both read:

@jichangmins is now following you

And below them a text:

I had fun last night. Even if it was just half an hour in the bus lol. Hope to see you again soon ;)

Chanhee couldn’t help but squeal in happiness. Who would’ve thought Jacob and Younghoon’s plan would work out? After his burst of happiness he replied to Changmin’s message:

Ofc we should meet again. Also I remember giving you my number but not my socials lol

He figured waiting for a reply was useless. He refused to be one of those lovesick people in the movies. He left his phone on his bed and got up and made his way to the bathroom. His roommate Kevin was already in there brushing his teeth. 

“Good morning” he said through the toothbrush. “Hey” Chanhee replied and made his way to the other sink to wash his face. “You came back pretty late last night.” Kevin said and gave Chanhee a look through the mirror. Chanhee recognized it as the “I know you did something last night so spill” look. 

After he finished washing up he gave a response. “Jacob and Younghoon made me chase a boy.” he turned to look at his friend.   
“Omg! I knew it.” Chanhee started pushing him towards the door. “You got to give me the details. Who is he? Is he cute?...” and all the same questions Chanhee had been asked last night. “Ok, why don’t you make breakfast for us and let me pee in peace?” he shouted the last part and shut the door. “Damn... I guess it didn’t go to well.” Kevin said and made his way to the kitchen

After Chanhee finished in the bathroom he went out to have breakfast with Kevin, who had made some ramen. Kevin pointed at the seat opposite of the one he was sitting in. “Sit”  
Chanhee did just that. “So?” Kevin said, as he began to dig in the noodles in front of them.   
“How’d you meet him?” “On the bus last night. He offered me his assistance.” “That doesn’t sound like a lot of chasing.” “Yeah cause we parted ways and I met with the others like we had agreed and I told them about it and they dragged me back to where he’d gotten off and we waited for him to come back.” 

“So did he come?” Kevin asked and looked at his roomie. “Possibly.” Chanhee replied, shoving more noodles in his mouth. “Bro don’t be like that. Start talking.” Kevin crossed his arms. “Well his name is Changmin. He’s very pretty. His hair is brown and he’s almost the same height as me. He’s in a dance school. He listens to a lot if music I like. I like him. He’s really nice.” Chanhee finished. “He sounds like a real catch.” Kevin gave him a knowing look. 

“What do you plan to do now?” “Now I plan to get dressed and go meet the guys again. Don’t you have a study date with Juyeon?” Chanhee got up and made his way to his room.   
When he got there he grabbed his phone and saw that Changmin had responded to his text:

lol a magician never reveals his secrets

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“He stalked my socials I’m telling you.” Chanhee said as he sat across from Jacob and Younghoon. “Why not? You gave him your name. It makes sense he’d look you up. That doesn’t make him a stalker.” Younghoon pointed out. “Maybe he’s just really whipped” said Jacob and took a bite from his sandwich. 

“Hey guys” Kevin arrived where the three had been sitting, his textbooks clutched between his arms. “Hi” Jacob said, his face lighting up.   
“Younghoon scooch over.” Younghoon huffed and did that, only to almost fall of the bench before he moved and sat next to Chanhee.   
“What happened to your date with Juyeon?” Chanhee wondered. “YOU HAD A DATE WITH JUYEON???” Jacob said a little louder than he should. “Yeah we were supposed to meet in the library fo study but he canceled.” “Oh ok.” Jacob flashed a big grin to the other. 

“What are you guys talking about?” Kevin asked. “Just Chanhee’s new boyfriend.”Jacob replied. “He’s not my boyfriend.... yet” “We don’t know what happened after we left”   
“Well I’m telling you nothing did.” “Still you learned some things about him.” Kevin said  
“Yeah he said he had fun and we should meet again.” “Well what’s stopping you?” “I’m nervous. I haven’t had a boyfriend since the summer and it doesn’t really count and it’s April. I’ve like forgotten how to do the whole flirting thing.” Chanhee lowered his head. 

“Well you don’t have to flirt.” Younghoon said, trying to lift his friend’s   
“What do you mean?” “Just ask him out on a date. You’re interested in him. He obviously is interested in you. No flirting. Just you two getting to know each other.” The three of them looked at Younghoon wearing the same expression. “What?” He asked. “You actually put it really nicely.” Jacob replied. “Maybe it is that simple.” Chanhee said. “Let’s talk about something else.” Kevin changed the subject. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Chanhee had been staring at Changmin’s number for about.... he didn’t know how long. The way Younghoon had put it was really nice. It would be much simpler like that for Chanhee. Chanhee had always seemed confident and easygoing but he was never good at the whole chasing thing. In any relationships he had had in the past, he had always been the one to be approached. So his flirting skills were... a little rusty. (Nonexistent was more accurate as Jacob had put it but Chanhee wouldn’t admit it)

So there he was, staring at his phone,trying to find the courage to call Changmin. “Bro just do it already.” Kevin barged into the room. Chanhee let out a scream and looked at his friend, offended. “You scared the shit out of me. How did you know I was gonna call him?”   
“I could here you sighing from the living room.  
I just put two and two together.” Kevin sat down next to him. “So instead of ,you know, encouraging me you decided to eavesdrop on my possible conversation.” Chanhee put air quotes on “possible”. 

“Yeah” Kevin nodded and Chanhee rolled his eyes. “What’s holding you back?” “I told you already.” Chanhee lowered his head. “There’s no need to be nervous. What’s scaring you so much?” Kevin inquired. “I like him you know. He’s a really nice guy. I’m afraid I’m gonna say something and put him off.” he said, without lifting his head. “Well you shouldn’t be. If he wants to give things a try, he will. You’re just shooting your shot. Worst thing that could happen? He rejects and your life goes back to what it was two days ago.” 

“You have a point, I guess.” Chanhee finally lifted his head and sighed. “Ok, I’m doing this.” “Do you want me to stay for moral support?” Kevin asked with a hand on Chanhee’s shoulder. “No thank you. I think I can handle it” “Okay. I’ll be outside.” He got up and went for the door. “Hey Kev?” “Yeah?” He turned to look at Chanhee. “Thanks for the pep talk.”  
he smiled. “We’re besties aren’t we?” Chanhee’s smile grew bigger. “I’ll be in my room” and with that he closed the door and left. 

So that was the moment. Chanhee took a deep breath and pressed on Changmin’s number. It took a few rings but eventually he picked up. “Hello?” his voice sounded happy. Chanhee was hoping it was bc he was excited to receive his call. “Hey it’s Chanhee.” “Obviously.” he laughed and it was music to Chanhee’s ears. “What’s up?” He asked a second later. “Oh nothing much. Just studying.” Chanhee said, even though he hadn’t touched his books the entire day because he was too busy thinking about the person at the other end of the call. 

“How about you?” Chanhee asked him this time. “Same actually.” Changmin giggled.   
“I just finished studying with a friend. I’m heading home actually.” he replied. “On the bus?” Chanhee joked. “Not today.” he laughed again. 

Chanhee took another deep breath. “Are you studying again tomorrow?” he wondered, his voice getting higher in the end. “Oh.” Changmin said. “No I’m not. What do you have in mind?” “I was thinking we could maybe go out to like eat or something?” he offered. At this point his heart was racing so fast it was about to burst out of his chest. “OH.” Changmin repeated. “I wouldn’t mind that at all.” he said. “Great.” Chanhee replied. “I’ll see you tomorrow at 6?” “Sure thing. Goodbye.”  
“Bye.” They hang up and Chanhee let out a squeal and ran out of his room. Kevin did the same thing. “So?” “It’s a date!” Chanhee said giving his friend a hug.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Chanhee was waiting were he and Changmin had agreed to meet. He had dressed up a little wearing his *good* black pants and a short sleeved shirt. It was a first date after all. Even if the word “date” was never explicitly stated, it was one. They decided to meet at Chanhee’s university, which happened to be halfway between where they lived and go to eat somewhere near there. Chanhee knew all the good places to eat there anyway. 

5:54. He’d be arriving soon. Of course, Chanhee couldn’t stop pacing around. Or stop looking at his watch. He had arrived early enough but not too early cause he was like overexcited. No. He’d see figures from afar hut non of them were the person he was hoping to see. 

He decided to sit down and calm himself. They had been comfortable with each other two nights ago. Why not today? There was nothing to be nervous about. He threw his head back and closed his eyes. It’s gonna be fine. 

“Hey Chanhee”. The voice startled him as he hadn’t seen the person arrive. He quickly got up and came face to face with none other than Changmin. “Hey Changmin” he replied. He wasn’t sure what an appropriate gesture would be. He surely wasn’t gonna hug the man and a handshake felt too... formal. So he did nothing. Changmin didn’t seem to care.   
“Where are we going?” he asked. “I know this great pizza place near here.” he said and Changmin nodded. “I know other places we can go if you don’t want pizza. There’s this great place that serves thai...” Changmin smiled. ”Pizza is fine.” he told Chanhee and they made their way there. 

Soon they arrived at the restaurant. They greeted the waiter and sat in a booth. “I love the food here.” Changmin said. Chanhee was surprised. “You know this place?” he wondered. “Yeah. I come here all the time.” he answered. Chanhee was more surprised. “So you go to this uni?” “Yeah where else would I go? The dance school here is amazing.” “Wow” Chanhee hummed “I didn’t know that.”  
“Aren’t we here to get to know each other?” he asked Chanhee this time. Chanhee agreed to which Changmin said “Plus, that means you’ll get to see me more often” he said with a smirk and Chanhee smiled at him. 

The waiter came after that and took their orders. After they were done, they immediately hit it off. They evidently got to talk more than on the 25 minutes they were on the bus together. They talked about school, their families, their friends, music, movies, their interests and hobbies, even some politics. They were done with their food by the time they were done talking so they decided to pay and go get some dessert. 

Chanhee tried to pay but Changmin didn’t let him, saying that he could pay next time (which gave Chanhee quite some courage). They exited the restaurant and made their way to an ice cream shop nearby as they made casual conversation on their way there. Chanhee found it very hard not to grab the other’s hand and hold it. They got their ice cream and sat in a park. They enjoyed their dessert in silence, looking at the night sky. 

Chanhee tried hard to focus on his ice cream or the stars above but he couldn’t stop looking at the boy next to him. He was ten times prettier under the moonlight. Chanhee really wanted to kiss him but it’s rather early. 

“What is it?” he asked, obviously having noticed the way Chanhee had been staring.   
“Can I be honest?” Changmin nodded. Chanhee had no idea where he found the courage but he decided to speak before it went away. “I like you Changmin.” he stated, looking at the ice cream in his hands. “You’re a really nice guy. And I’m rather new to this whole flirting thing... but I hope you’ll give me a chance.” he looked at Changmin, not raising his head completely. To his luck, the other was smiling. “Don’t worry. I like you too.” Changmin said and grabbed his hand. Chanhee blushed at the action but couldn’t help but smile. 

“I have another confession. The two guys that were eavesdropping on our convo the other night were my friends. They were the ones that made me find you.” he lowered his head again.   
Changmin gave him a kiss on the cheek and if Chanhee wasn’t blushing before he sure was now. “That was really cute.” Changmin giggled   
“I’m thankful they did.” and Chanhee smiled back at him. He laid his head on his shoulder, hopeful for what the future could bring. 

“Did you stalk my socials?” he asked. “You gave me your number. They are synced with my contacts.” Changmin laughed. “Oh.” was all Chanhee said and turned to hide on the others shoulder, which made him laugh even more.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this! I hope you enjoyed it! Feel free to point out any grammar mistakes I made and comments are very much appreciated!  
> ❤️


End file.
